Ice Age: Take Over
Plot After a few years, Manny and gang are enjoying their new home. Peaches, Louis, Sid, Leo, Granny, Crash and Eddie heading for the beach for some fun. They encounter a new group of pirates led by Captain Marco and take Diego as captive, they follow them to Pirate Island and rescuing Diego. Unknowing they are following them back home and plan to take over their home. Characters Main Characters *'Peaches': Daughter of Manny and Ellie, she serve as the leader of Sub-Zero Heroes for the film. *'Louis': Peaches' best friend and a Molehog. *'Kodi': A silver Smilodon and son of Diego and Shira, he has his mother's fur color and father's eyes. Cool and a show off, he likes race his old man and hangs with Louis. *'Sid': A sloth and one of the main protagonists. *'Crash & Eddie': Two twin possums, Ellie's adopted brothers and Peaches' uncles. *'Olivia': A Grey Diprotodon she love to sing all the time and pull pranks on anyone. Fun, immature and shrewd, she consider as "popstar with a pranking problem" and Shira doesn't like her. *'Bronzin': a NZ Giant Moa that the heroes met in their new home. He represents the wisdom and word of the group, occasional sassier. Old members of the herd *'Manny': A wooly mammoth and one of the main protagonists. *'Ellie' *'Diego' *'Shira' *'Granny' Main Villains Pirates: After the death of Captain Gutt. His brother Marco seeks revenge on the herd and kidnaps Diego! During Herd vs Pirates 2 some pirates including Captain Marco get eaten by Rudy. *'Captain Marco': A prehistoric ape and Gutt's brother, he was abandon by his brother and later ended up on Pirate Island. Clever and short tempered when provoked, he takes on his brothers role as pirate captain and form his crew. He seeks revenge for his brother's death and captured Diego as part of his plan, he wants to conquer every landmass for his pirates. **'Squint': A prehistoric rabbit and Marco's first mate, one of the three to surivived and join Marco. Overconfident, violent and the bad boy of the crew, he becomes Marco's right-hand man. It's not smart to call him or, you have second to run before he makes you rabbit chow. Eaten by Rudy **'Gupta': A Bengali badger and Nak's flag, one the three to survived and join Nak. **'Elvis Icical': A light-blue/white Cryolophosaurus with werid abillity to shoot and sneeze ice blast, he was freed from the ice by Nak and works for him now. **'Rio Pearls': A golden prehistoric eagle and the aerial retriever, she fly the sky and hunt down her prey. Sarcastic, brash and quick-thinker, she prefer doing aerial tricks than her job and speaks with a Spanish Accent. Eaten by Rudy **'Flynn': A elephant seal and the muscle of the crew, one of the three to survived and join Nak. Joins the herd **'Ripup': A blue prehistoric kangaroo and hip-hop personality, he takes over Raz's job as weapons expert and artillery expert. Funny, bit of a talker and talented, he can use his powerful legs to launch projectiles at enemies by kicking them. Also, he love sing and dancing hile stomping the ground. In the end of the film, he was left behide and stuck with the Sub Zero Heroes. Sid finds him a girlfriend, Daisy and he finally join the herd. ***'Backpack': A Green kangaroo **'Chuckles': A Black Wolf and comedian, he love making jokes of everything He joins the herd **'Bites': A tan/gray prehistoric wolf and tracker expert, she can hide anyone long she has the Defeated by Olivia, she retreated to the ship. *'Pirates of Pirate Island': They inhabit on a unknown island and living in a shack-like huts, they known Gutt very well and respect Marco. ** Krack: A Megalania with a left scar eyebrow. **'Witty': A prehistoric piranha that is trapped in ice-bowl fill with water, he makes threats to anyone that teaches his bowl. He speaks with a German Accent and carry around by Ozzy. **'Ozzie': A maroon/purple Procoptodon and Witty's friend, he speaks with a Australian Accent and the one who kicked out Ripup from the group. He is eaten by Rudy *'Bruce the Shark': A prehistoric tiger shark (Megalodon) that waits for prey to fall in the ocean, he follows the pirates everywhere. Minor Characters *'Gambling Glen': A prehistoric giant armadillo that cheats in dices and rolling way with his money, he always chase by Big James. *'Big James': A grey rhinoceros-like Brontotherium and the bully from the block, he still mad Glen for cheating him in dice and hunting him down. *'Daisy': A pink/teal Procoptodon and Ripout's new girlfriend at the end of the film. *'Ra Sar': A crazy black/lime Dilophsaurus that was unfrozen by Scrat and keeps on persuding him as food, always talking about his life and telling how crazy it is. Try to trick the Louis to help him find his pet, but really he wants to eat him and gets shot in the air by Peaches. In the film, he almost caught Scrat and falls in a deep hole. He finally home and smash by Rudy's foot. Locations *'The isolated island': All of the animals from the Ice Age lives on the island, Manny, Sid, Diego and the others try to enjoy living their. *'Pirate Island' Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Animation Category:Animals Category:Comedy Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:Movies Category:Ice age 5 Category:2016 Category:Ice Age Category:20th Century Fox Category:Computer-animated